


All Oceans Meet Somewhere

by itsreallylizzy



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M, the first time they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: They where each the best at what they did, and the best tends to hang around the best.





	All Oceans Meet Somewhere

Usually Danny Ocean tried to stay away from jobs that required a bit more force, but this time, having an enforcer would sure make the job easier

Danny liked working with the best but also the familiar. People he was close to, the people that helped him on jobs, tended to be the best at what they could do. But today, for this job, he felt like taking an extra risk and plunge into the unknown. 

He was the best but he was a stranger.

His name was John Wick.

Danny looked John from his seat at the booth. John was sitting at the bar, talking with the bartender, drinking his drink, dressed to the nines. Danny sent John a drink to get his attention. His strictly professional attention. He watched John receive the drink and look around for it’s source. John, noticing Danny and figuring him to be to the one who sent the drink, took a seat in front of him. 

“Thanks for the drink.” John said, caution written all over his voice.

“Fastest way to make friends,” Danny smirked, confidence written on his.

“Who are you and what do you want?” John asked bluntly, he didn’t like to waste time.

“My name is Danny Ocean, and I have a job for you.”

John had heard of him. His interest piqued, he leaned forward. “What’s the job?”

Danny shrugged, finishing his drink before speaking. “A little thievery that requires a bit more force this time around.”

John nodded. He hadn’t expected too many details but he figured he knew what kind of work was expected from him.

“You in?” The question was a formality, Danny could tell that John was in.

Low on jobs and in need of funds John extended his hand to Danny as a symbol of acceptance. “Count me in, Danny.”

After the job Danny called John a couple times. Sometimes for work, sometimes for pleasure.


End file.
